To reduce contention over a single copy of a resource in a multi-node computing system, the multi-node computing system may include multiple copies of the resource. For example, multiple copies of the resource may be distributed among multiple nodes of the multi-node computing system. However, at various points in a linear progression of virtual time, certain copies may become unsynchronized and may need to be synchronized. Typically, multiple handshakes may have to take place to even learn that a first copy is more updated than a second copy, and as a result, the second copy is stale and should be synchronized. Thus, actions related to synchronization of copies of a resource may lead to bottlenecks and inefficiencies. Moreover, the higher the number of nodes, the higher the number of resources, and the higher the number of copies of each resource in the multi-node computing system, the higher the potential for bottlenecks and inefficiencies.